March
by HappyLittleTree
Summary: Written for the FOKM prompt "Naked and embarrassed"-which is pretty self explanatory. Warnings: dubcon-ish Characters: F!Courier/Vulpes


Six waded out into the crystal clear water of the Colorado, her clothing left behind to dry on a boulder after a thorough scrubbing. Her body was surrounded by a pink tint to the water as she dipped further in. Her battle with Benny had been successful, but messy. She needed to make an example of him in front of the legion, least she continue to be viewed as a weak profligate.

When the water reached her waist, she dropped below the surface and allowed the water to swallow her, cleansing her of her battles, leaving only the bruises and cuts as reminders that she could be proud of. With her eyes closed, the image of Benny's corpse flashed. The images of the crowd, some covered in the mist of Benny's blood while they cheered flashed. The set of pale blue, piercing eyes from the ridge above flashed and she surfaced above the water gasping. The intense stare of Vulpes would most likely haunt her for the rest of her life.

Six scrubbed at her skin vigorously, hoping the sting would distract her from her thoughts. The sting was almost enough, but when she dipped back down to rinse herself, the images of Vulpes once again flooded her mind. There was something in his stare that was dangerous and enticing and she wanted more—but what even was that look?

She slowly made her way back to shore, the sun beginning to set, cooling the air more than her wet skin could bear. A constant breeze blew within the canyon, the chill making her movement ridged as more skin was exposed. Upon nearing the boulder she laid her clothes out on, she noticed they were no longer there. After a pause of momentary confusion, she moved to circle the boulder, assuming the wind had knocked them off.

They were not there. Her boots were also missing. A panic took over her body. She shielded herself with her arms as best as she could while frantically searching for who could have stolen her things. Nobody was there and the sun was dipping below the canyon where its light could not reach her. If she didn't return to the fort, she would freeze to death.

Accepting her fate, Six slowly trudged down the bank of the river towards the entrance to the fort, hoping beyond hope that she would stumble upon something to cover herself with. Her efforts were fruitless. The torchlight of the entrance teased and greeted her as she neared the camp. She dropped her arms to her sides and squared her shoulders, not wanting her nudity to make her appear weak. She had to _own_ this. She walked as if she were on a mission, each step fast paced, heavy and deliberate, as her eyes refused to glance anywhere but in front of her. She greeted nobody. She had no weapons to check and nowhere to hide them, so she ignored the calls of the gate guard as she marched past. She could see men leering out of the corner of her eye but she would not acknowledge them, even if they were Caesar, himself. She made it to the second gate without issue.

As she entered the inner camp, up on the hill, she felt more anxious. In the lower camp, degradation was more common. The slaves were the most prominent display, aside from the crucifixions, but up here, things were less so. This was where the men resided, where meals were cooked, where battles were fought, where medicine was crafted—standing out was bad enough, doing so in the nude could be fatal.

Struggling to maintain her composure, Six made her way beyond the blacksmith and behind a row of tents, attempting to skirt the perimeter of the camp in order to reach the recruit tent that she was borrowing. Turning the corner behind the tent, she saw the silhouette of the last person she wanted to see, outlined by a fire pit burning in the background. The outline of a prominent coyote head stood stoic before her. She froze. She could feel the smile of the man before her, though she could not make out his face due to the distance. He slowly approached her statuesque form.

"Courier…" he purred. Her eyes widened for only a moment before they glared at the approaching figure.

"Inculta" she spat. One had drifting to cover between her thighs as the other crossed her chest defensively.

"How did I know I would find you back here?" he questioned in a tone so smooth, it went straight between her thighs. She suppressed clenching them round her hand. She didn't miss how he hadn't mentioned her state of undress, however.

"What did you do with my clothes?" she demanded through clenched teeth.

"You aren't just brawn, after all. You'll be happy to know they're safe and sound in my tent, ready for your retrieval.

"Like hell! Get them and bring them here, now!" she demanded, chancing raising her voice. Vulpes smiled, this time he was close enough to see it. Too close.

"No, no, Courier. _You_ will be retrieving them after a nice stroll through the rest of the camp. You see, you may work under our flag, but I can't have your victory in the arena giving my men the idea that you and your kind will be treated differently." He stepped into her personal space, inches from her body. "I suggest you start walking before I decide on another measure of putting you in your place." She stood dumbfounded for a moment, staring up into his eyes, so bright the blue was prominent even in the light of dusk. A sharp sting across her outer thigh caused her to finally look away. In Vulpes hand was a switch made of some form of thin branch. "I said move" he said, swatting her with it, once more. This time the sting was fully registered and prompted her to drop her arms in defense. He raised it once more and she backed away in the direction she came from. "That's a good girl" he purred.

As they reached the open pathway, a gentle breeze blew across her skin, making her hug her body for warmth. The switch, met the back of her thighs, this time.

"Arms to your side, you will leave nothing covered." She reluctantly dropped her arms, her fists clenched and her head ducked low to her shoulders. The switch met her chin and pressed until she raised her head enough to make eye contact. "Now, now, we still need our champion to appear at least a little more proud than a slave, or would you rather your new attire be a brown shift marked with a red X?" She raised her head, slightly, the scowl not leaving her face. "Now, march" he ordered.


End file.
